Interlude Sin4
"- Interlude: Sin Duke Donheer stood in his study, by the window and looked outside over the ocean towards the mainland. Duke was humanoid but he had no human DNA . he was part Shiss , part Kermac and even had some Saresii in him. He did not have any Psionic abilities but inherited the natural arrogance of his Kermac heritage. He was big as he liked eating and eating a lot of the best things, but he surprised many with his agility and strength. He kept his head polished and bleached his fine scaled skin to a light shade to show that he was related to the White Throat caste . Duke l was the ruler of his empire and one fourth of all business on Sin 4 went through his organization, but he wanted more. Unlike his father and the Donheers before him who were content with being part of the cartel and having one fourth, Duke wanted it all. He knew there were bigger powers out there and only if Sin 4 was under one ruling hand, his hand it would become the true power it could be. He dreamt about colonizing the south Continent and putting a new spaceport on the larger moon. He remembered the Stik and wanted to get rid of them completely. The other three families he wanted also eliminated and then he could take over business at Temple island . Instead of getting a share of the Sojonit whore business, he wanted it all. The contract and agreement his forefathers made with the Sojonit was just a piece of paper, once he was undisputed king of Sin 4 there was no one to object. The Donheer already made more profit than all the other families. One of the reasons for it was his crown jewel, the Fight Coliseum . He had pushed it to new heights. A Union GalNet sports channels transmitted the weekly fights all over Union space and the income from that and the advertisement brought in more money than most of his other businesses. He then thought about the Loki torpedoes in his basement. He could use three to blow up the fortress islands of the other families and sell the rest along with the P Bombs to the Shiss who already signaled great interest. If he played his cards right he would leave his son a real empire. The Kermac , Nul and the Union already considered the Shiss no longer a real part of the Big Four , but he knew better. He was a personal friend of the First Nestling . A Shiss Raider managed to capture an important Nul and sold that Nul to him The Nul would die in the Arena, fighting and he would claim that the Union captured him and sold it to him. Maybe that started a war, or at least seriously strain the already hostile relationship between Nul and the Union. Of course the Union was certain to come out on top but at a terrible price and much weaker. The Shiss mortal enemies to the Nul once more strong and able to mop up the pieces. then he'd announce Sin 4 to be under Shiss control and the first Nestling give him dominion over the entire quadrant.. Before his inner eye he saw himself already ordering the execution of the other Family patriarchs and taking over their treasures and possessions. No longer be just lord over a fourth, but everything belonging to him! He smiled at his own reflection in the window and walked back to his desk for the business at hand. His sources reported that an Agent of the Nul Empire had arrived. Dimon Honshu the Assassin and Privateer had been hired by the Nul to find the Gray Nul. Dimon was on his way to meet him. One of his aids and body guards announced the Assassin and let him in. Dimon had Dai heritage that he saw at once, that explained his great reputation as Assassin. he wondered how this Dimon would do in the arena against a real Dai. It certainly would be a great fight for sure. Honshu bowed and said:" I am thankful for your time. I am Dimon Honshu ." Duke waved impatiently. "I know who you are, the large gift of Polo Coins was well received and the reason I agreed to meet you. Anyone spending a Million Polos for an audience with me has my attention. No one spends this kind of money without a motive. You want something from me." "You are as keen and straight forward as they say you are." "If only half is true you heard about me, you also know that I am not a fool so come to the point." "I am certain you know who I am and what I do to spend my time. I was hired by a client to find an abducted Nul, some believe has been brought to Sin 4. Now I spend two days and I heard you bought a Nul and plan to have him in the Arena tonight. Would it be possible to see this fight slave before the fight and perhaps purchase the Nul?" "No that would be quite impossible, but if you fight tonight in the Arena against a Dai and win I let you pick any Nul I got left tomorrow." "I can't agree to that, but I ask you to reconsider. I am willing to pay you 5 million Polo's." "And you do not have a choice. Either you agree to my deal or you won't be very welcome on Sin 4 anymore. I doubt even you would make it alive from this world with a Cartel price on your head." Dimon became angry. "You do not realize who you are dealing with!" "Oh I know. You were hired by the Nul to find that Gray Nul. I believe you don't know who you are dealing with. This conversation ends now. Here on Sin 4 my will is law. Now be a good assassin and strip all your hidden weapons or I have my guys take you apart." Dimon felt like an amateur walking into a trap, he didn't come unprepared however. "Since you know I was hired by the Nul then it will come to no surprise to you, that they are informed about my whereabouts and expect my reports regular intervals. Not even you want to become an open enemy to the Nul Empire. Abducting Nul and have them fight in your arena will just do that." "I told you the terms of my deal. You can walk out and try to leave Sin 4 alive or you fight in the Arena and complete your mission the Nul have paid you for." Damon swore to himself he would make this man pay. "Alright I agree to your deal. I fight in the Arena tonight and I hold you to your end of the bargain. I win and leave with the Nul of my choice." "I always keep my word when it comes to the Arena, well most of the time anyway. Now my associates will provide you with a nice apartment where you can prepare for your fight tonight." Donheer watched as his body guards escorted the man out. He then leaned back. things were looking up. He had the Nul Agent under control, and a nice fight before the main event. Now all he needed is to find a Dai Warrior. The undefeated Champion Terror Hammer had returned and he promoted that everywhere. He would have the Champion fight the Nul tonight and throw in a Stomper and an Insecto Saurus he had bought from a Life form Smuggler. They came from the famous Union World Green Hell and were as vicious and deadly as any monster he had seen. He pressed a contact and activated his desk-com unit to call Wintsun. He was not family but he knew how to get things done and Donheer trusted him more than most. The man appeared as always making no noises as he moved. The green skinned man used to be a Union Officer and they trained their personnel well. The man knew no scruples and killed and bullied his way up the ladder and now was in charge of Intelligence and he got results. It was him who told him about the Assassin too. "Wintsun I need a Dai Warrior tonight for the arena." "There aren't any in the slave pens but I know of one who is now on Alvor's Cove, I am sure I can get him here but even the fastest ship won't make it till tonight." Wintsun was thinking." I think that newly arrived Pirate has one in her crew. It must be a renegade or outcast." "What new pirate?" "The Silver Streak and Captain Velvet I told you about. She leveled the DE towers of the Gorotolah Spaceport Protection Agency." "Ah yes I remember you telling me about her. She is sort of an enigma, named after a Pirate that was active some 400 years ago, right?" "Not much is known about her, but she is on the top ten wanted list in the Union, the Golden claim she raided several ships of theirs and her old ship is modified and carries modern Nul weaponry. Stuff you can't buy like Nul-Froth Casters and six pods with Nul-Nul Gravitation Torpedo tubes. All this and a military grad FTL projector probably Kermac, also not very easy to get." "That ship would be a nice prize to get. Now about that Dai?" "I was informed that she purchased scrap from Gothar You know that little dirty bird dealing with Skaakh and Stiks on Trash island. She paid wit Polo's and bought a few tons of scrap and I think she bought it for a Dai clan. They always need resources like that. Now Gothar tried to cross her but a Dai Than was with her and prevented that." Wintsun checked his little wrist readout." The Dai was seen with a Golden earlier today near the Coliseum." "Get him for me!" "For that I need that P 4 Paralysator you got. Going against a fully armed Dai and capture him alive is otherwise not possible." "Take what you need." -""- Category:Fragments Category:Fragments - Eric Olafson Category:Fragments Book 10